Ichirō Nagai
Ichirō Nagai (永井 一郎, Nagai Ichirō, born May 10, 1931~January 27, 2014) was a Japanese voice actor from Ikeda, Osaka. He was best known for voicing Namihei Isono in Sazae-san, Dr. Sadō in the original Space Battleship Yamato franchise, the Narrator of Mobile Suit Gundam and Cherry in Urusei Yatsura. He provided the voice of Konaki-Jijii in the 1968 and 1985 anime adaptations, as well as various guest characters in the 1st and 1971 series. He also voiced Professor Faust in Akuma-kun. Selected filmography GeGeGe no Kitarō characters *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1968 anime) - Konaki-Jijii, Yamabiko (Ep. 3), Opera Hotel Manager (Ep. 4), Old Man on Train (Ep. 4), Kagami-Jijii, Shop Owner (Ep. 8), Police Chief (Ep. 8), Next Episode Preview Narration (Ep. 9, 10, 13, 40, 44, 51, 52, 56, 62, 64), Police Officer (Ep. 10), TV Announcer (Ep. 10), Kichi's Father (Ep. 10-11), Doctor (Ep. 10), Narration (Ep. 11, 20, 52), Vampire (Ep. 11), Masakichi (Ep. 13), Enma-Daiō (Ep. 20), Believer (Ep. 20), Realtor (Ep. 20), Shōkichi Hashimoto, Farmer (Ep. 25), Mōryō, Mummy (Ep. 31), Coffin Mover (Ep. 31), Jari Toragari (Ep. 34), Bake-Neko, Maruta (Ep. 41), Manga Editor (Ep. 43), Condolence Caller (Ep. 45), Popcorn Salesman (Ep. 45), Mayor Katō (Ep. 46, Reporting Officer (Ep. 46), Tamesuke, Driver B (Ep. 47), Gama-Sennin, Professor Urashima (Ep. 53), Keukegen, Nupperabō, Villager (Ep. 57), Man (Ep. 60), Roppei/Namahage, Earth Hōkō, Headband Farmer (Ep. 65) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1971 anime) - Dorotabō, Fisherman (Ep. 1), Driver (Ep. 1), Doctor (Ep. 4), Priest (Ep. 6), Elder B (Ep. 9), Next Episode Preview Narration (Ep. 18, 22, 31, 35, 44), Konaki-Jijii (Ep. 19), Mayor (Ep. 19), Fukaya (Ep. 22), Park Goer (Ep. 22), Genzō (Ep. 23), Mokumokuren, Old Man (Ep. 32), Principal (Ep. 36) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1985 anime) - Konaki-Jijii, Gangi-Kozō (Ep. 38, 55) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1985 film) - Konaki-Jijii *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai-Sensō'' - Konaki-Jijii *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!'' - Konaki-Jijii *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran'' - Konaki-Jijii *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen'' - Konaki-Jijii, Narrator Other Shigeru Mizuki works *''Akuma-kun'' - Faust, Zhang Guolao, Pira-Dokuro, Narration *''Akuma-kun'' (film) - Faust *''Akuma-kun: Welcome to Akuma Land!!'' - Faust Other Notable Works Anime *''Cyborg 009'' (1968 series) as 006/Chang Changku *''Detective Conan'' as Jirōkichi Suzuki *''The Doraemons'' as Principal Teraodai *''Dragon Ball'' (franchise) as Karin *''Future Boy Conan'' as Captain Dyce *''Hajime no Ippo'' as Ginpachi Nekota *''Hunter × Hunter'' (2014 series) as Netero *''Master Keaton'' as Taihei Hiraga *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' as Degwin Sodo Zabi, Narration *''Pokémon'' as Professor Nanba *''Ranma ½'' as Happosai *''Sazae-san'' as Namihei Isono (original voice) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' as Doctor Sadō, Chief Engineer Tokugawa *''Tatakae!! Ramenman'' as Chen Zong-Ming, Narration *''Urusei Yatsura'' as Sakuranbō (Cherry) *''Vampire Hunter D'' as D's Left Hand *''Yawara!'' as Jingorō Inokuma Live Action *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' as Master Sha-Fu Dub Work *''Harry Potter'' (series) as Albus Dumbledore (Richard Harris→ Michael Gambon) *[[wikipedia:Hercules (1997 film)|Disney's Hercules]] and Kingdom Hearts as Philocetes (Danny DeVito) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' as Henry Jones (Sean Connery) *''The Jetsons'' as Mr. Spacely (Mel Blanc) *''Jurassic Park 1 & 2'' as John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) *''Star Wars'' (Episodes 1-3, 5) as Yoda (Frank Oz) *''Toy Story 1 & 2'' as Slinky (Jim Varney) Trivia *Following his death in 2014, his long-running roles of Namihei (Sazae-san) and Jirokichi (Detective Conan) were taken over by Kitarō voice actors Chafūrin and Kōsei Tomita respectively. Category:Voice actors Category:Deceased voice actors